The Pianist Who Plays With Demons
by Midnight Aerial Roses
Summary: A simple story about a talented man who can't seem to outrun his demons and a woman who can't seem to stop chasing hers.
1. Chapter One: DWMA: School Of The Arts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the cover image! Rated M for possible future chapters.**

* * *

Chapter One: Death's World-class Masters Academy(DWMA): School Of The Arts

Slender fingers caressed the ivory keys, his touch feather-like, the keys never playing a single note. "Beautiful isn't it?" A man with slate-colored hair and spectacles made his presence known to the other being in the room. "A shame it hasn't been played in years and from your hostile stance I do believe you won't be gracing us with your playing anytime soon." The man pushed his glasses up his nose, his actions held a strange unfulfilled intent. The distant clanging of bells reached reluctant ears, "Well, I suppose we should both be getting to orientation. Don't you agree?" There were no other words exchanged in the cold air between them. Not caring to wait longer for a reply the man continued, "Well, I won't waste any more of your time, I'll be going. Have a pleasant day...Mr. Evans…"

Olive eyes narrowed in response to the paper in front of her. "Unacceptable." She murmured with spite. The black number: 91 was circled in the same colored ink and looked as if it cowered with fear from the scrutinizing orbs that bore down. She crumpled the thick wad of papers into a tight ball, then tossed it into a neighboring trash can with malice. Tolling bells could be heard not too far away and on that note, the frustrated girl quickly made her inside the school for orientation.

Students trickled into the auditorium, and quite curiously there seemed to be a lack of silence. People merge into groups and there seemed to be no mingling between the chunks of people. There, of course were a few strays who lingered away from the crowd, this included a girl with large olive eyes and a boy in a pinstriped suit. Both kept to themselves having no care for the people, or more likely for the world around them. The commotion began the minute the boy looked up, his scarlet eyes giving him away to all who wondered. A nearby group approached him, joyful whispers were covered by the loudness of the atmosphere. "Excuse me, are you Soul Evans?" A female voice asked excitedly but as he looked at her the boy was not surprised that he was met with a faceless figure who flocked with crowd. "Yes, I am." She squealed in delight, a sound so vulgar that the boy grimace in disgust. And like dominos his cover fell apart piece by piece. "The piano prodigy? No way!" "Wait Soul Eater Evans?" "He's so handsome." That last one was a whisper and quite frankly the one he hated the most. "Alright! Alright! Settle down." A voice boomed from the stage. Eyes were drawn to the stage and with that the orientation started, Soul then felt an emotion wash over him, he supposed that this is what relief felt like.

As the speech came to a close students again became restless. "Your dorm and roommates will be posted on the announcements wall just outside this auditorium. And remember, you were selected to be respectful, responsible and above all else dignified students, we at the DWMA expect you to act like it. That is all." The man walked off the stage, students began to stand up and make their way outside the room. Grabbing his bag Soul began to walk out of the now thinned out auditorium. He made his way through the clambering halls when he felt a delicate tap on his pinstriped covered shoulder. "Are you Soul Evans?" A melodic voice sounded behind him, he sighed not in the mood to be berated by a fan of his family. "Yes I am but-" He was cut off by the voice. "You forgot this in the auditorium." The voice said as a hand placed his school-issued planner in his unprepared hand. It was at this moment her face became a little less blurred and he could see her features, more importantly her muted smile. "Have a good day." She turned on heel and walked away briskly not waiting for a reply. This was the first time he met the girl with the large lurid green eyes and a soft smile that made his heart beat a little faster.

Her footsteps never faltered as she walked through the courtyard her eyes focused harshly on the destination she wished to be. The building was broad and tall, so much so that it blocked the sun. When she reached it her hand gripped the handle tightly as she pulled it open. Her boots clacked on the floor noisily, not that she cared. Her class was empty when she arrived, just the way she liked it. Taking her seat she waited for the time to pass but it seemed as if it never would. Her hand rooted through her bag to find something that would occupy her time. Her fingers grazed something hard and she grinned happily. Pulling the book out of her bag she opened it to the first page and started to read.

So enthralled in her book she hardly even noticed the figure standing over her. "Charmaine? I wasn't aware that anyone here even knew who he was." A girl with swaying obsidian hair and a shapely figure that any women would be jealous of voiced with a chuckle in her voice. "Of course! His books are amazing especially the 'Fountain Of Glass'." The olive eyed girl lit up when she spoke. "Yes! One of his best! But I think I prefer The Rose Bower, Ciel is such a strong character." They shared a mutual smile and a pause of silence, neither caring about the room now filling with their peers. "My name is Tsubaki." The long hair girl outstretched her hand for the olived-eyed girl to take. "Maka." She replied as she shook Tsubaki's hand. The girl of tall stature sat in the desk next her as they continued to converse, soon the teacher's approaching yet unnoticed presence became a little more noticeable. Rolling wheels screeched through the doorway and a chair with a person on it came hurtling into the room. The figure person the chair abruptly stood up, his glasses gleaming in the lighting. "Hello class, I am Dr. Stein and I will be your Science teacher for the rest of the years here at the Academy." As he said this he wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Any questions?" One female student raised her hand, "If this is an Arts Academy why are we learning Science, shouldn't we be learning about things pertinent to our Major?" A sickening smile crossed over the man's face as he began to walk towards the many seated students. "You don't think Science is pertinent?..." A dark chuckle escaped his smiling lips. "Science explains why your voice sounds the way it does... Science explains why you chose the words you do when writing, or the notes you pick while playing... Science explains your ability to dance... Science explains all of your so-called "talents", so you see none of you are "special", nor are you "talented", Science just dealt you a good hand...But you should remember that there will always be someone who received a better hand than you, and by that standard you are all expendable, all replaceable…So, the question you should be asking is "Am I pertinent?" The girl slumped back into her seat and that was the last time anyone questioned that teacher's validity or purpose.

Soul would have like to have said that his first class of the day was uneventful, but that would be more than a lie. Not only did their professor have his students dissect a frog on the first day but he also verbally undermined their talent and very existence. Yet this was not the most riveting part, the girl with the luring green eyes sat right a mere two seats in front of him. She sat with perfect posture, listening intently and hanging off of every word of the lecture. Her pencil didn't stop moving, for as long as there was information flowing from the professor's mouth her pencil never would. He noticed how she would steal small glances of the people surrounding her as if she were studying them as much as she was studying the topic of frog organs. The clanging of bells was heard once more and at the moment it was the girl with viridian green eyes stood and gathered her belongings before she fled the classroom of her peers she handed a small piece of paper to the girl next to her with a bright smile. Her footsteps were deafening to him as she left the room, and Soul supposed the only time he would catch a glimpse of her is when she walked away because she left the world behind too fast and his pace never seemed to compare.

The sun had reached a low position in the sky as the day of classes drew to an end and the final bells began to toll to signal the end. A rush of students began to fill the campus and eventually began to disperse in the direction of their affairs, but be that as it may, of course, there were those of them who strayed. Those of them that lingered because where would they go? Among those was a girl, a girl with lavish verdant eyes. Her stride was hesitant, her direction unsure. She wandered through the dark square her eyes grazing the buildings when she passed them. Her steps faltered in connection with her eyes zeroing in on a sign that read 'Campus Library'. With a destination in mind her footsteps became reassured and with that in mind, she started to walk in that direction.

The time she spent with books was a time she was truly happy. She was surrounded by lives, each book a soul wanting its story to be known to all those who read it. She smiled at the rows of her new found friends, hoping to become acquainted with all of them, and good friends to a few. Her emersion was in an old soul of tragedy, his words becoming a voice in her mind leaving an imprint. She heard a small knocking sound paired with "Excuse me...Miss?" Maka turned around to see a woman with caramel eyes lightly rapping her knuckles a nearby bookshelf. "We're actually closing, but you're welcome to come back tomorrow." Maka's light rose colored lips shifted down into a slight frown, feeling slightly sad for having to leave her new found friend behind. The woman's eyes flickered to the navy colored book in the younger girl's hand, "I could check you out really quick though." The olive eyed girl perked up for a moment before slumping down. "I don't have a library card." The golden-haired woman thought for a moment, "How about you just take it? Just this one time, it'll be our little secret, and when you come back we'll get you that library card?" Maka straightened up immediately and a bright smile found its place on her face. "Really? Thank you so much," her eyes flickered to the name tag attached to the woman's breast area, "Marie." The woman just grinned and continued tidying up the shelves as Maka briskly walked out of the room with a certain and very discernible pep.

Maka's footsteps echoed in the corridor, wincing at the sound as it was the only one that reached her ears with such a furiosity. She had not exactly planned to get lost, it just sorta happened; one wrong turned to another and another and eventually she just stopped counting. There was a glimmer of hope when she stumbled upon the auditorium doors, a familiar sight. She walked up to a section of papers plastered to the hard surface, "Where is my dorm?" She whispered to herself, her eyes squinting in concentration. West Wing, Room 13B. 'No roommate listed, maybe it's a single room..' The thought found its way into her head and she was delighted, to say the least, some peace and quiet were much needed. Her pigtails bounced as she followed the signs leading her to solitary, performing almost a dance as she made her way.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review! Also, check out my Tumblr for updates and little stories or my second Tumblr for book reviews, links on my profile. Feel free to message me, I love to talk to new people! New chapters soon to come, have a good night and don't forget to look up at the moon!

~M. A. Rs

 _I have loved the stars too truly to be fearful of the night_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Me In The Middle

Meet Me In The Middle

Soul was curious as to why hallways twisted and turned as they did, it seemed very maze-like and to be quite frank, the payout didn't seem worth it to him. After hours or maybe it was mere minutes he came to a door reading 13A in black, block letters. Looking at the key in his hand that was distributed earlier in the day, he confirmed this is where he was supposed to be much to his relief. The snowy-haired male stepped into the enclosed space and flicked the switch, the click greeting his ears. With the room now illuminated he spotted a metallic bed frame housing an undressed mattress nestled in the farthest corner, and upon scanning the rest of the lodge; two doors. One door which he assumed was the bathroom and his supposition was proved correct when he opened the door that matched his snow-white locks. The other, he thought might be a kitchen as the dorms were specified as "all inclusive" on the formal looking pamphlet. His tanned hand grazed the bronze handle before grasping it tightly, he turned the handle and gave a slight and but yet hesitant push. A loud sound reached his ears, the sound of his heartbeat or was it the sound of the frightened olive eyes peering back at him?

He was significantly surprised and the girl mirrored his features in her own winsome attributes. Her face blazed a bright scarlet which provoked a disguising smirk to mask his own flustered manner. All was silent and still for but a second before she opened her mouth showcasing pearly white teeth and spoke in an unnerved tone, "A-am I in the right room? 13B?"

Soul shrugged adding nothing to the conversation which subsequently irritated Maka but in all honesty, he couldn't speak. Her stutter coupled with her fazed beauty made him weak in the knees, not that he could let her know that. She swiveled in the direction of the front door and swung it open. Her boot-clad feet took a few steps and she placed herself in the right position to read the panel. "13B". Coming back in, her blush now gone and she felt reassured knowing that she was correct. "Are you sure that you're in the right room?"

The smirk that rested on Soul's lips never left, and his eyes never left her very lightly freckled face "Yes."

She once again had a look of irritation adorn her heart-shaped face. "How can you be sure?"

His body moved on its own as he slowly began to walk up to her while he stared her in the eyes. Along with his body having a mind of its own so did his tongue, he felt the words tumble out with ease. If he was forthright with himself, he liked the way the phrase tasted. "Trust me, girlie. I'm sure."

He continued to maintain eye contact and to his surprise, she did not waver though he was feeling quite biddable. "Do you have a bathroom?"

Her question caught him off guard as he was deep into his thoughts. "Yeah, why?" Maka swept past him going into his room.

"You don't have a kitchen and I don't have a bathroom. This door looks new and the doors going into each room from the hall are older. I think this used to be a complete room but they separated them into two, which makes sense considering the small size of them now." She crossed her arms at stared at the male towering over her, he tried his best to hide his admiration and fondness for her quick deduction skills.

"Seems so." Was Soul's only reply, trying to project his nonchalant attitude for her to see.

"I propose a compromise: we share the bathroom and the kitchen. I'm on a trial scholarship, something I'm sure you and the other rich kids at this school have probably never even heard of, and I need to keep my head down which means not making a big deal about this even though I am thoroughly irritated just as much as you are."

Soul had to admit that he had an affinity for her take-charge attitude and her eagerness to solve conflicts. Though he had just met the fair girl, he yearned to get closer to her or at the very least spend some time getting to know her. A devious plan began forming behind his crimson eyes, not to take advantage of this strange girl but more to play with her.

"What do I get in return?" Maka glared at him with eyes that made shivers run down his spine, and he felt guilty to admit that he found a small pleasure in it. He hummed as if to ponder the answer to his question which served to make the girl standing before him, posture pert, fidget ever so slightly. "How about you make me breakfast? For the next two weeks." Soul had never been a malicious person but he hadn't ever been mature when it came to terms of affection either, what do you do when you like a girl? Simple, be mean to her. Maka took the book she had in her small hand and struck it against his head which elicited a groan from him. Pleased with this, Maka walked back in her room her gait betraying her feelings of accomplishment "Be up at 7 or it will get cold." She promptly shut the door with a slam and Soul would be lying if he said he wasn't willing to cut his sleep a little short for his unwilling and brash yet quite curiously alluring roommate.

Soul always had a hard time sleeping, whether it was from the nightmares in his head or the restlessness within him; he never knew. Insomniac was putting it lightly for the scarlet-eyed boy, the circles under his eyes seemed to get worse with every passing night. His small lamp illuminated the space quite well and in the light, he could see everything in the room. He laid in his bed thinking about all he had encountered that day and what he could possibly experience in the next. The white door from across the room crept open and a petite figure slinked out from behind it.

"I never did catch your name." Soul's voice carried across the room startling the girl who let out a small squeal.

"You idiot! You scared me!" Maka stomped over towards him, Soul stood up to greet her. When she realized his attire she turned away. The boy was shirtless in a pair of baggy gray sweatpants with the tops of his blue striped boxers peeking up over the waistband. Noticing this he regained that classic toothy smirk.

"What's the matter? Does this make you uncomfortable?" Maka huffed, still not looking at the shirtless boy.

"No, I just think you should put on a shirt pervert."

Advancing towards her with a grin, "Well you came into my room so that makes you the pervert." Not backing down she stood her ground.

"I came in here to brush my teeth, not have you sexually harass me." The cocky side albeit a smaller of his personality had the reins of this situation.

"You think I would come onto a flat chested girl like you?" A hurt look flashed across her face for a second and then it was replaced with a look of stone-faced anger.

"Whatever, get out of my way." Maka pushed past Soul and stomped into the bathroom, closing the door harshly after her making him flinch. He felt guilty for his joke, not truly having a cruel intention but his defenses were as quick as his tongue. He heard a groan from behind the door then heard an upset voice.

"Do you have toothpaste? I didn't have time to buy some."

"Behind the mirror." He then heard a chuckle and her voice again with a lighter tone.

"You care more about your hair than anyone I've met, including girls." A half smile appeared on his lips glad the tension seemed to be lifted.

"Shut up girlie."

The smell of food, delicious food filled Soul's nose as he cracked an eye open. Hurriedly he sat up and rushed to the door. Flinging it open he was met with Maka, hair tied up in a ponytail, leaning over the stove. She didn't need to look to see who it was, after all, there was only one arrogant shirtless boy that was pretty much her roommate for the time being.

"There are plates in the cabinet." Soul grabbed the blue plates from the small cabinet and placed them on the counter next to her.

"Thanks." He simply nodded and walked over to where a table was awkwardly placed. Maka turned off the flame and separated the eggs onto the two plates, accenting them with three strips of bacon. Bringing the plates over to the table, she set them down and Soul attacked the food. Fork in hand, he devoured his plate within minutes. Maka shook her head and slowly began eating while reading the book she had placed on the table. Soul still ravenously hungry reached over and stole 2 strips of bacon from the blonde's plate and that is how he earned his second hit to the head in 2 days.

A whole two weeks had passed since this roommate situation had begun and Maka couldn't tell if she was hating it or mildly okay with it. She was an early bird so making breakfast for two wasn't really a hassle(though her payment to him had been fulfilled she continued to cook breakfast and additionally, dinner). Yet, there were annoying aspects to her new roommate, mainly his arrogance and careless attitude. Their personalities clashed in almost every way imaginable and yet she seemed to grow closer to the red-eyed man. She helped him with his homework (not that he needed help, it was that he didn't want to do it at all). In return, he listened to her works for her creative class, giving her critiques for "not being cool enough". They were on a first name basis aside from the few nicknames he had given her, much to her dismay. Other than that, they knew little about each other and Maka intended to change that.

"What are you majoring in?" Maka asked as she sat at her desk working on her most recent science assignment.

"I don't know," Soul mumbled as he opened the fridge and scanned the shelves.

"Of course you do Mr. Evans." She said, moving her head from side to side with every word to add to her point. Soul got an annoyed look on his face, not wanting to talk about his unwanted musical career.

"You should keep your nose where it belongs," Soul grumbled. Maka had learned being him being short with her was a regular occurrence when dealing with her aloof dormmate. After two weeks she didn't seem to mind his sometimes snarky attitudes, rather it makes her want to connect with him more.

"Don't be so grumpy." She continued while marking the correct answer on her worksheet. He grabbed a bag of chips laid on her bed.

"I met a guy today in my history class. His name is BlackStar, I think you two would get along well." Maka recalled the cyan-haired boy with a rather boisterous attitude. Soul was slightly intrigued by this but also, dare he say, jealous? Maka said no more on the matter and continued to work on her sheet only to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi! Tonight? Nothing, why? That sounds fun, what time? I don't know, that seems kinda late. I'll think about it and I'll text you." Maka chirped a goodbye and hung up the phone. Soul looked over to the sandy-haired girl, intrigued by this conversation.

"A friend?" Maka hummed in response not really acknowledging the question. Soul stared at the ceiling bored, wondering what his next action would be. After some time had passed the olive-eyed girl finished her work, "I'm done."

She stretched and stood up, turning on her heal she was met with her roommate strewn across her bed. She then glanced at the clock.

"You have to leave, I need to get ready." Scarlet eyes drew their gaze to the petite girl towering over him at the moment.

"Where are you going? Not that I care I just need to know whether or not to make dinner for you too." Maka opened a drawer and pulled out a white long sleeve button up shirt.

"A jazz lounge. Liz from our science class invited me to go with her and a few friends." Maka had been developing relationships with several of her classmates including a blonde girl named Liz, her sister Patty, Tsubaki, a shapely girl and a rather strange boy named Kid whom was the son of the headmaster.

"I don't know if you have plans tonight but you can come if you want. It's down the road, a place called Arachnophobia, Liz has never been there before but she's supposedly heard great things. I don't even know if you like jazz though." She extended the invitation not just out of politeness but rather as an olive branch. The desire to make friends was strong in Maka and she was subtly trying to remedy it.

"Maybe I'll swing by later if it's cool." Maka nodded while grabbing a nice looking black form-fitting skirt. Soul sat up as she grabbed a pair of black ballet flats from her closet.

"You have to leave now, I have to get ready." He scanned the outfit in her hand and gave her a look.

"Are you sure you're not going to a business meeting?" Soul let out a small snicker and Maka glared at him.

"Get out."

"You look nice," Tsubaki spoke softly as Maka walked up to the group.

"You do too. That's a great color on you." The enchantingly sweet girl was dressed in a very light lime green dress and her long dark hair tied up nicely.

"Liz is already inside, she got us a table." Kid voiced to the group while gesturing to the door with a spider logo on it. A short haired blonde giggled excitedly to the right of them, playing in a puddle.

"Patty please get out of that puddle, it's unsanitary." Kid pinched the bridge of his nose, and Patty simply giggled at the black and white hair boy's distaste. The suit-clad male offered the sky-eyed girl a handkerchief to tidy up with. Patty being the girl she was, folded it into a boat and placed it in the puddle, much to Kid's chagrin.

"Let's just go in." Kid huffed, trying to forget about his handkerchief and the chuckling girl that followed him. Tsubaki and Maka trailed behind the two grinning all the while.

As they entered the sound of smooth jazz caressed their ears soothingly. The establishment was dimly lit with a soft glow coming from the stage light that shone on the stage. Kid ushered them to the lean blonde haired that had a lit cigarette hanging from her blood red painted lips.

"Maka. Glad you could make it." Liz gave a lopsided smile before taking a long drag of her cigarette and puffing out a plume of smoke. The four crowded into the booth that was facing towards the stage. Liz continued taking drags, the smoke creating a small fog around them. Kid eyed her, taking in her presence. Her typical red crop top adorned with a white leather jacket and bedazzled jeans that had tears up the leg.

"I like what you're wearing, it's very symmetrical." Kid flashed her a smile and put his arm around her tentatively.

"Thanks."She scooted slightly closer to the male a new found smile making its way onto her face.

As they chatted they were suddenly interrupted by piano chords playing. A man with black hair was seated at the grand piano a microphone in front of him. A sultry, thick voice filled the room.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" A round of applause and a few shouts came from the crowd in reply.

"That's good, well allow me to entertain you tonight with a little music." Another round of applause filled the room and then it went silent as the introduction to a song began to play.

"Pain, I guess it's a matter of observation." The voice captured all the attention in the room, especially that of an olive eyed girl. She sat through the entire song and many more, enthralled in his voice. She watched his every move, his every keystroke. She examined his voice, his timbre, his steady pitch. She hadn't noticed that the waitress came and went or even that a certain white-haired male had just walked in the door.

"Thank you all! You've been a great audience! " Cheers filled the room and lasted until the man walked off stage and Maka took her chance. She excused herself from her group, not seeing the albino walking right towards her. She caught up with the mysterious pianist and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I thought you played exquisitely." He smiled a toothy smile.

"Well thank you, Miss…"

"Albarn, Maka Albarn."

"Pleased to meet you, Maka, I'm Asura." And her life would never be the same.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dun Dun Dun, things are heating up! I'll try to release the new chapter soon, have a good night and don't forget to look up at the moon!

~M. A. Rs

 _I have loved the stars too truly to be fearful of the night_


	3. Chapter 3: Unsound Souls

Unsound Souls

He couldn't deny that he felt curiosity sneaking up on him, gnawing at him. Soul found himself at the door of the establishment, eyeing the logo. He could hear a muffled sound coming from the inside, the vibrations reaching him. He outstretched his hand and gripped the cold metal doorknob. He entered as he heard the sound of a rough yet melodic voice mixed with piano. He searched the sea of seated people, hoping to see a pair of familiar olive eyed girl. His scarlet orbs zeroed in on her, finding her sitting with a dazed look on her face. He began his approach. Soul's footfalls were confident with his direction and purpose. Maka stood up and for a moment, he thought she had spotted him but alas, it was not him that she had her eye on. She made a beeline for the figure moving off stage and he wouldn't admit his heart sank a little. Soul saw her begin to converse with the black-haired man, a feeling stirred in his gut. He scrutinized the features of the performer, a sense of dread in him. His feelings intensified as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Maka laughed at the witty remark that Asura made, a blush reaching her cheeks. "Would you like to dance?" The blonde stared at his hand for a moment as if contemplating whether or not she should indulge this stranger. Her hand moved before her mind had made a decision almost as if he had willed it. His grip was firm and frigid, his touch was distant in a way Maka couldn't put her finger on. It made a shiver run down her spine reminiscent of a ghostly touch. He led her to the dance floor, a light piano melody flooding the room through the speakers. Asura turned to face her, a wide and somewhat unsettling grin plastered on his pale face. Maka smiled back, her eyes were drawn to his like an insect to the light leading to its demise. He placed his other hand on her hip gently and she put a small hand on his shoulder, gripping it lightly. He began to lead Maka in a waltz, his steps quiet but certain. She trailed behind slowly, trying hard to keep up with the pace he had set for them.

"Sorry, I'm not the best at dancing." She blushed and hung her head as she stepped on his foot. Anger seemed to flare in him but he took a breath and those charming eyes came back. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his,

"Not to worry, perhaps we can practice together next time I see you if you would grace me with your presence again." A rose color made itself known under her freckles.

"You want to see me again?" He nodded a soft, welcoming smile on his lips.

"Asura!" A man with lots of piercings adorning his face and a headset with a microphone attached to it said with a rough voice. "They're looking for you, they want to talk about your set for Tuesday night."

Asura turned to him and gave him a look that she couldn't see, he then turned back to her and said with a soft tone, "You must excuse me, I hope to see you again. You know where to find me." Maka didn't have time to reply before he placed a chaste kiss on her hand and walked off with the man. Stunned she could only watch him disappear behind a curtain of darkness. Crimson eyes were watching, latten with jealousy.

"Maka." A finger tapped on her shoulder, breaking her from her trace. The finger belonged to Liz, behind her was the rest of her company. "Who was that?"

Olive eyes sparkled in remembrance of the kiss, "His name is Asura, he was the one playing the piano." Kid's eyes narrowed in a predatory way.

"Asura? It's been a while, he changed his look. I knew that voice was familiar."

Maka gave him a confused look, "You know him?" Liz and Patty fidgeted as Kid searched for an answer.

"In another life. You should stay away from him Maka, he spins a different web than we do." Kid walked off towards the bar, Liz gave her an apologetic look and took after him. Patty who seemed to get over the whole ordeal rather quickly grabbed the hand of Tsubaki and Maka and dragged them to the dance floor giggling maniacally. A more upbeat, club type music was playing and Patty began to do what she called the "Giraffe Jigaloo". Maka had a hard time keeping her mind on the situation that had transpired while she laughed at blonde's dance moves. Out of the corner of her olive orbs, she saw tufts of white from which she knew could only belong to one person. She turned and saw bright eyes boring burning holes. She excused herself to meet the seemingly aloof man, her face stretching into an even bigger smile as she continued across the floor towards him. The club was quite crowded and for a moment she was swept away by people making their way onto the dance floor. Once she had regained her footing she tried to find her roommate but he was nowhere in sight much to her dismay. The only proof that he had been there was the glimpse in her memory and the chilling rush of wind that came from the door closing which kissed her skin ever so sweetly and made her feel a little more alone.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she planted herself on her bed, shoes in hand. It had taken Maka less than an hour after her albino ghost sighting to decide she was more than exhausted. The divide between their rooms shouted at her, begged her to knock to see if perhaps he was awake and wanting company. After a few minutes of staring intently, she walked up to it and gave a hesitant knock. Maka heard a muffled 'come in' and made quick work of entering the room and flicking on the light. She took in the room, slightly messy as there were a few clothing items and paper scattered about but there was a distinct lack of Soul.

"Where are you?" She ventured into the room more before watching the blankets rustle and messy head of white hair popped out.

"Turn that damn light off, will ya? It's too bright." He punctuated his point by slinging an arm over his eyes and groaning loudly.

"I saw you at the lounge. Why didn't you stay or at least say hi?" She crossed her arms expecting an answer.

"Told you, not my scene. Plus you looked like you had your hands full with that angsty performer. You at least had your feet busy with breaking his toes." Soul already knew how to push her buttons, and let's just say he had a knack for being pretty handy dandy with those fingers of his. Soul almost felt a shiver run down his spine from the way she was trying to murder him with the look in her eyes.

"I bet you couldn't do any better! And he wasn't like that at all, he was very much a gentleman and a lot less of a dick than you are!" Her cheeks were flush with anger and her posture was a bit more than defensive.

"Not that it's your business but I'll have you know I could do much better than that! If you ever want to know how to actually dance you know where to find me, toe crusher." She seemed very much ready to yell back at him when she stopped mid inhale.

"Wait, really? You would teach me?"

"I-uh...What?"

"You said you would teach me how to dance just a minute ago."

Soul cleared his throat, "You actually want to know?"

"Well yeah, I do want to learn."

"I mean ya. I could teach you."

"Great! You're the best." She embraced the now standing crimson eyed boy.

"Weren't you just saying how I was a dick?"

"Details, details." She waved her hand in dismissal and gave him a small smile. Soul felt a small jump in his heart rate but ultimately reminded himself to keep it cool. "Should I start dinner?" She was already walking back to the door when he glanced at her.

"No. I made some stir fry, I put yours in the fridge." He watched her walk away, her blonde hair shimmering in the fluorescent light.

"You really are the best." She called over her shoulder and the door click indicating that had been closed.

Quick and quietly he trailed after her, his unmistakable slump kept the personality in his shadow. He thought that he rather liked the back of her head, in appreciating artist way. Her spine was pin-straight as was her wheat-colored strands. The tautness of her shoulders and the curve of her slender neck. She was glass and he was a disaster. Make no mistake, she could never be fragile. She was meant to be kept on the highest shelf, one he shouldn't even glance at. He wasn't afraid to break her, only to stain her with smudges from his less than perfect hands. Hands that held so much pain and coated with burdened expectations. She must have felt his gaze because she looked back. Never one to keep eye contact, Soul found an interesting view on the floor in front of his feet. When they stopped he opened his mouth to voice his opinions but thought better of it. He wouldn't skip a class on her watch and he knew it.

"See you at home." She gave him a soft smile and turned on her heel and he faced the class he dreaded.

Soul walked with haste, his shoes making a pattering sound on the marbled floor. His arms felt heavy the feeling resonating in his fingertips violently. An itching scratched under his nails, it burned his skin and set his blood ablaze. Suddenly, his footsteps weren't the only one.

"Eater." Yellow eyes watched him from the shadows.

"Kid." Soul acknowledged, "Do you usually hide in the shadows like that?"

Kid pulled him in for a welcoming handshake. "Only for you. It's good to see you again Soul. I was quite surprised when father told me you would be attending this year."

"Yeah well, things changed." Soul shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm glad to hear that but in all honesty, that's not why I wanted to talk to you." Kid was never one to beat around the bush. "Asura is back in town."

"You're joking."

"Soul you know me, I was never one for humor."

"What do you want to do about this? You know I'll help." Soul spoke cutting right to the chase.

"As of right now? Nothing. He doesn't know I know he's here. It's better to lay low for a while."

" Look, I can take care of him, Kid. You know I can."

"Soul, you need to listen to me. Nothing good can come from you confronting him."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know. And if anyone deserves to see him taken down it's you and…"

"He's not getting away. I promise you, Soul. However, I beg of you to keep your distance."

"Yeah, you got it."

Silence was heavy on their shoulders. Kid gave Soul's stance a once over and then surveyed the area. "Going to the practice room?" Eyed the man's fidgety hands and smiled knowingly.

Finally, the room that laid at the end of the hall was now within his grasp. Its grand arches rising high, it radiated regality and the etchings that reached the ceiling seemed to stare down at him. He would swear that they were alive, their gaze bore down on him, waiting, watching, expecting… Expecting him to live up to the legacy that was created in these very walls. Being forever ready for a grand spectacle, his face plastered on a rich person's celebrity dirt magazine, his finger being the object of everyone's affection, his talent, his ability but never him, never quite the person that was held captive by his own hands. Every man's demons were a part of him but what about when the demon is you? When it's your own hands, your own legacy, your own heart, your own mind, your own thoughts, your own life? What then? Soul just supposed that's the price his parents paid when they bargained with the devil. You don't get an angel, and they'd have to settle for a demon.

He creaked the door open a sliver after standing motionless in his own thoughts for a second or perhaps it was four. The room seemed smaller once the door swung back into place by its closing hinges. The room was circular by nature and had large windows that long striking sunray streamed through readily. Soul counted his lucky stars that this room was on the very top floor of the building, he couldn't handle the prying eyes that came with the territory of the first floor. In fact, aside for his own, this was his favorite room in the entirety of the school This small, mostly forgotten room in the attic of a fairly large building. A layer of dust coated most everything indicating that no one had been up there for a while which he could understand since he had received a map to even find the small sunroom. His brother having studied at this very school often practiced in the room next to this when he was younger than Soul, knowing how apprehensive his younger brother was about attending his parent's choice school gave him a poorly drawn map of a place that Wes had said Soul was most likely to enjoy. Although Wes did not spend a considerable amount of time in the room, he had glanced in it a couple of times off-put by its macabre theme. A mural covered the high ceiling of the enclosure. The focal point of the mural was a red man, with rather impish features, he had stout horns, coarse hands, and eyes that had a depth that made Soul once again question whether or not he was the only one in the tower's threshold. A black a syrupy liquid seemed to surround the impish figure, his mouth forever stuck in a wide grim. It was when Soul looked closer at the liquid it was actually figures of people. The people were in varying degrees of pain, expressions of agony, pain, sorrow. And suddenly there were more eyes on him than he even anticipated. In the middle of the strange, distant, macabre room was a piano; grand, tall and elegant. After taking in the entire room once more there seemed to be one expression the faces conveyed, one look in the impish eyes, one theme totaling the room: Madness. And Soul felt right at home.

"How's this?"

"A little tight. Gentler." His voice was quiet as her hand gripped his shoulder anxiously.

Her body was tight and rigid as she pressed against him, he could feel her heart thundering against her chest. "We can stop if you don't want to do it right now."

"No." She shook her head quickly, her hair fluttering around her. "I want to. I'm not very good at this. I've only done it a few times before."

"That's fine, I was nervous my first couple times too. You can move now, slowly though."

"Alright." Her face was red, her blush was evident and she was huffing slightly. She looked down between them and slowly moved. 1 and 2, in and out, flowing like water, they made a good pair Soul thought, matching up perfectly. "How was that?" She puffed a breath, he thought the crease of determination in her brow was a little cute.

"Good, now faster." She nodded, her body moving with his, Soul's hips with hers, Maka's torso with his. After about 3 minutes of this, Maka stopped their movement with a hand on his toned chest.

"I-i can't. I can't." She whimpered softly, her face hung in exhaustion.

"We've only been dancing for like 15 minutes." His face was deadpan as he stared at her and her dramatic act of falling to the floor. He took a seat next to her on the wooden floor of the practice room and offered her a bottle of water.

"Who knew dancing would be so physically demanding?"

"You could have just asked your dancer friend Liz, I'm sure she would tell you. Why do you even want to learn anyway?"

"I have a date." Soul felt a bit sick in his stomach a weird kind of emotion bound sickness.

"With who?"

"Asura." His stomach dropped to the basement of the building.

"I don't think you should go out with him." She was his friend even if his wall was a little hard to get through, she found a way over it. He feared for her at the very mention of Asura's name.

"I think you should keep your opinions to yourself." Her statement was curt like the line of her lips. He could see the anger that was starting to bubble in her deep green eyes.

"I'm serious Maka. You need to be careful around him." He felt it. That deep unsettling feeling within his gut, it screamed at him to protect her. He knew this would end as messily as it did all those years ago, however, she was as stubborn as they came but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to back down. He knew how unsound Asura was, he knew first hand.

"You don't know him, Soul. We've been talking he's really nice." Soul scoffed, if anyone knew Asura's true colors it was Soul; Maka just couldn't see the shades that Soul was now covered in. As much as she was his friend, she was naive about the discourse of this world.

"I can't help you then, I'm sorry." Soul grabbed his phone that had been playing music and his discarded leather jacket. He certainly wasn't going to be an accomplice to whatever was being conspired behind the scenes.

"What? You said you would!"

"I won't help you with something I know is going to get you hurt."

"Screw you Soul! You really are a dick!" The door slammed behind him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sorry, just sorry. I know I've been dead and I'm sorry. This story will be finished. I refuse to give up on it. I will continue to update, just slowly. Again, I'm sorry. Have a good night and don't forget to look up at the moon..._

 _~M. A. Rs_

 _I have loved the stars too truly to be fearful of the night_


End file.
